Hansel
Hansel 'is a main character who first appeared as the playable protagonist of the third ''Dark Parables bonus game, Hansel and Gretel. He reappeared in the tenth Dark Parables bonus game, The Golden Slumber, and the twelfth Dark Parables game, The Thief and the Tinderbox. The very first Golden Child blessed by the Moon Goddess, Hansel also goes by the alias of 'the Moon Priest'. Hansel is based on the character of the same name from the German fairytale Hansel and Gretel. Appearance and Personality Hansel is a handsome man with short blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wears a dark blue robe with a brown mantle and a rather stern expression. As a boy, Hansel was brave and resourceful, willing to do anything to save those he loved when they were in danger. Years of being pursued his Golden Child powers, however, have made him crave solitude and he has adopted a more solemn manner in his role of the Moon Priest. He is willing to give help, but only to those who have proved themselves worthy. History Hansel was born the son of a poor woodcutter and had one sibling, a sister named Gretel. His mother died when he was still very young and his father quickly remarried. Hansel's new stepmother carried very little for her stepchildren and so one day, while her husband was out of town, she abandoned Hansel and his sister in the Ogre Forest. Wandering the forest, Hansel and Gretel discovered a house made entirely of gingerbread and Gretel raced to it. However, she was caught by an Evil Witch and it was up to Hansel to save her. In doing so, Hansel also managed to free the Moon Goddess and save the entire forest from the Witch's evil rule. To thank Hansel for his good deeds, the Moon Goddess bestowed the gift of the Golden Child upon him, gaining his immortality and immunity from all magic. After these heroic efforts, Hansel and his sister returned home to their father's loving embraces; their wicked stepmother, seeing her plan had failed, ran away and was never seen again. At some point, Hansel married and had children, although it is unknown how many. Every one hundred years, the Moon Goddess would bless one of his descendants with the Golden Child gift - the most recent being Gerda. Hansel seems to have not played an active role in his descendants' lives, judging from his absence in Gerda's. Initially Hansel kept his Golden Child powers a secret but when one of his descendants was seen performing a miracle by a traveling merchant the news spread far and wide. Soon, Hansel was pursued by greedy people who wanted the healing powers of the Golden Child for themselves. Forced to live in disguise and on the run, Hansel vowed to only use his powers for a great need. Eventually, Hansel arrived at the Swiss Alps where he became an advisor to King Edric and a priest of the Moon Goddess. When the King's brother, Rasputin, was discovered to be plotting to dethrone him, Hansel fought a duel with the evil sorcerer for three days and nights. In the end, Hansel was the victor and stripped Rasputin of his dark powers, sealing them in gemstones. Rasputin was sentenced to death at Hansel's declaration, but the King instead banished him. Eventually, Hansel left the Swiss Alps and journeyed farther north, still looking for a place he could be left in peace. Ultimately, he came to Barsia, a remote northern kingdom that few foreigners visited. There he settled in the Sacred Observatory and continued his duties as the Moon Priest. During one of his visions, Hansel foresaw the Fairytale Detective seeking the tears of a Golden Child. After proving herself to him, the Detective earned the tears and used them to save Emma from the Golden Curse. Not long after, the Detective sought Hansel's help again, summoning him to the Old Snowfall Kingdom palace. Unaware King Edric had passed away, Hansel was quickly informed of Rasputin's escape from the Tinderbox and agreed to help. Unlocking the door to the Hall of Kings, Hansel advised the Detective to find the Mountain King's sacred hammer and that Rasputin's ignorance of his arrival would play to their advantage. However, upon summoning Rasputin by striking a great bell with the hammer, the sorcerer revealed he had already known of Hansel's arrival. The sorcerer made his second wish, that Hansel and the Detective to be gone from this world. Hansel managed to evade the wish because Kai modified it, taking the Detective inside the Tinderbox. When Kai released the Detective from the Tinderbox, Hansel expressed delight to see her again and the two formed a new plan: to craft four elemental seals that would confine Rasputin to the Tinderbox once and for all. While the Detective would seek the materials needed, Hansel would keep the sorcerer busy. Just as he had centuries ago, Hansel battled Rasputin but this time the sorcerer was triumphant. Gravely injured from falling from a great height onto the forge's floor, Hansel warned the Detective that Rasputin was going after Gerda as he needed her Golden Child blood to ensure his immortality. With the last of his strength, Hansel teleported the Detective to the New Snowfall Kingdom marketplace where Gwyn was waiting. Although not confirmed onscreen, Hansel survived his injuries and persumably returned to Barsia to continue his duties as the Moon Priest. Powers and Abilities * '''Magic Nullification: As a Golden Child, Hansel is able to remove curses, restore objects to their natural state and clear magical auras from any objects with a single touch. * Tears of a Golden Child: Hansel's tears are able to perform even greater miracles than his touch, allowing him (and others) to restore items and remove curses that are too stubborn for his touch alone. * Prophetic Visions: Hansel is able to see the future in his visions - a power that seems specific to him and not shared by other Golden Children. * Immortality: Given the events of Hansel and Gretel happened centuries before the present timeline, it appears Hansel is immortal. Whether this is a trait shared by all Golden Children or only the original remains unknown and open to speculation (see theories below). Relationships * Unnamed woodcutter (father) * Unnamed biological mother (deceased) * Unnamed stepmother (fate unknown) * Gretel (sister, fate unknown) * Moon Goddess (benefactor/patron goddess) * Golden Child of the East (descendant, deceased) * Gerda (descendant) * Evil Witch (enemy, unknown) * Rasputin (enemy, sealed away) * Injured Ogre (acquaintance) * King Edric (friend, deceased) * Fairytale Detective (ally) Relevant Parables Golden Child (from The Golden Slumber) It is believed the Golden Child received a magnificent gift from the Moon Goddess. She gave him the ability to abolish any magical spell or reverse any curse. But, unfortunately, this blessing turned out to be more of a curse for him. Greed in people is stronger than you'd like to believe. Everybody wanted the Golden Child to be their own, to belong to them. They wanted to own him as well as his gift and to use it however they wanted. Years passed, and the life of the Golden Child did not become any easier. He constantly ran away from people, disguised as someone else, hiding from the world. He then made a promise to himself that he would hold back his powers, using them only in supreme need, and only if one truly deserved it. Eventually, he found a serene, peaceful kingdom in the north. There he settled down and began a quiet life. Not many foreigners came by this place, and inhabitants were too busy with their own little lives to go around hunting for a miracle. The Wounded Beast (from The Thief and the Tinderbox) One summer day, the skies suddenly darkened over the Mountain Kingdom's capital and a deep booming sound came from somewhere in the city. It was Odna shattering the False Mirror, releasing its immense power and discharging it in an explosion that tore down the Dark Forge and changed Odna forever. Thus Rasputin's plot to overthrow King Edric was revealed. Edric feared his brother, for he knew Rasputin's powers were great. The King summoned the arbiter of the Moon Goddess, the Moon Priest, who dueled with Rasputin for three days and nights. The Moon Priest was victorious and Rasputin was at last apprehended. The Moon Priest stripped Rasputin of his dark powers, then pronounced his punishment: death at the hands of the King. But an ineffable brotherly love softened the King's heart. "Rasputin, for your betrayal I banish you from these lands forever and ever. You were my brother, and that bought you a second life, but know this: there will not be a third." Theories Immortality: There has been no indication before the introduction of this character that immortality is part of the Golden Child's abilities. However, evidence points to this one being over 100 years old and still looking young. It's possible that all Golden Children are immortal, as Guardians are, but this seems unlikely. Even at the rate of one every hundred years, there would still be 5-10 Golden Children by now if they never died. Yet the Golden Child is always referred to in the singular, as if only one exists at a time. The immortality of this one could be further evidence that he is Hansel, the original Golden Child. Moon Priest: This character is referred to as "Moon Priest" in the credits of Goldilocks and the Fallen Star, NOT "Golden Child". This could mean that the title Moon Priest is more specific to this character, and therefore more important, than that of Golden Child. It also could just be an oversight. If the title IS relevant and implies a greater status than a mere Golden Child, it could be that this title ties in with his immortality. Quotes Quotes by Hansel * "There's a cottage nearby. Maybe we can go and ask for help." * "A cottage made entirely out of cakes, candies and gingerbread? I'm not dreaming... Am I?" * "Trees made out of candy and gingerbread? This is paradise." * "Yikes! Where did this giant spider come from? I think it wants me for supper." * "Yum! That's a big piece of cake... But Father once said that it is impolite to take things without asking." * "Halt! These grounds are sacred." * "I've seen you in my visions. You seek the cure for the golden curse." * "You must face the trials." * "The Moon Goddess has been watching over you..." * "Follow me, my child." * "It's true. I'm of the Golden Child bloodline." * "You've proven yourself. You may keep the gift of my tears." * "Go, and may the light of the Moon Goddess keep you safe." Quotes about Hansel * "There is a young priest behind the King. Did he advise him to build this tomb?" - Fairytale Detective Galleries Character= Hansel moon golden.jpg|Hansel receives the gift of the Golden Child tgs-the-moon-priest.jpg|Hansel as The Moon Priest priest-at-proving-grounds.jpg|Hansel Guarding the Observatory moon-priest-in-observatory.jpg|Hansel in the Sacred Observatory moon-priest-tears.jpg|Hansel Gives the Detective His Tears TT&TTB_Hansel_summoned.jpg|Hansel summoned by the Detective Summoning_Hansel.jpg|Talking to the Detective after being summoned Hansel_in_the_Foyer.jpg|Hansel in the Old Palace Foyer TT&TTB Rasputin Confronts Hansel.jpg|Hansel confronts Rasputin Kai forced to gain Rasputin's second wish.jpg Hansel and Rasputin.jpg TT&TTB Hansel VS Rasputin.jpg|Hansel vs Rasputin TT&TTB_Hansel_Falls.jpg|Hansel Falls TT&TTB_Hansel_Injured.jpg|Hansel Is Injured |-|Other Images= Tgs-golden-child.jpg|Hansel featured in "Golden Child" Parable image Tinder-the-wounded-beast.jpg|Hansel featured in "The Wounded Beast" Parable image Hansel_Dialogue_Charm.jpg|Hansel's Dialog Charm DP10_wallpaper06_1920x1080.jpg|Moon Priest Wallpaper C2004DD8-C89B-4B5B-B0FD-77C89FFE9CDB.jpeg|Hansel Eipix Entertainment art Bandicam 2016-10-01 10-36-53-196.jpg|Mural depicting Hansel with King Edric and the three generals, The Thief and the Tinderbox DP12 screen-0.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Children Category:Golden Children Category:Unknown Status Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Golden Slumber Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox